Question: $9.105 \times 10^{10} = {?}$
Answer: $9.105 \times 10^{10} = 9.105 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $9.105 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 91{,}050{,}000{,}000$